Desmond Miles
by TheInsanitybrody
Summary: this is Desmond's side of the assassins creed series. i have been working on this for a few days now. i'm only putting this on fanfic as a test. please review. i except all
1. Introduction

Desmond Miles

**By Brody Graham**

**Based on a best-selling game by Ubisoft**

Introduction: Subject 17 awoke with a sudden jolt. He felt like someone had poured a cold bucket of water on him. He could hear voices but he couldn't see anyone. A blue light filled his vision. He could here a woman's voice.

"We have to pull him out now, before it's too late."

Then there was somebody else's voice.

"No! We're to close just keep him in a little longer."

"But…Fine!"

As much as he willed against it, Subject 17 found himself falling asleep again


	2. Chapter 1

Desmond Miles

**By Brody Graham**

**Based on a best-selling game by Ubisoft**

Chapter1: "Don't kill him Altair."

Subject 17 spun around to look at his friend.

"Altair?" he said.

"Yes that is you, is not?" "Are you sure you're feeling well?"

Without answering Subject 17 moved to the edge of the scaffolding he was standing on and peered over the edge. At the bottom there was an old priest holding a small bible. Without even thinking about it he leapt over the edge onto the priest. There was an almost silent _snick_ and then the old man was dead. Subject 17 stood up, not quite sure what he had just done. He flicked his hand around so he could see his palm and discovered a tiny blade held by a complex wrist mechanism.

"What is this?" he asked.

There was no answer "Must've gone scouting" he thought.

Subject 17 continued on. Conjuring unknown strength he sprinted up a wall and jumped backwards midway, grabbing onto a pillar then spinning around and jumping onto an over hanging balcony. He climbed up, over the edge and onto his feet. He was facing a set of gold double doors. He spun around and observed the room that he had just climbed through. The room was large, much like a church foyer. In fact it was, Subject 17 discovered. He saw a big golden cross in between 2 pillars across the room. Everything seemed to be golden in colour. Even more confused, Subject 17 exited the balcony through the double doors. The doors opened up to a large corridor. The corridor led him to another set of doors and another balcony. A young man opened the door for him. The man had brown eyes and blonde hair hidden buy a large cowl.

"So who are you?" subject 17 asked

"I'm Kadar." He said.

"And who's he?" asked Subject 17 pointing his finger at the man he had questioned earlier.

"That's my brother, Malik. You already know this. So why do you ask?"

"I don't know…" Subject 17 replied

Kadar was about to push more when he heard Malik

"Ahhm… brother!"

"What is it now Malik?"

"Is that the Him?" Malik asked.

"Who?" Said Subject 17, peering over Malik's shoulder.

On the floor across the room 2 Templar knights marched into the room followed by a huge muscular man wearing a golden robe, carrying what looked like a cheap version of the Ark of the Covenant.

Somehow subject 17 knew who the big man was; Robert De Sable, A French knight, second hand to King Richard, and possibly the most ruthless and cold-blooded 'beast' in the middle-east. To subject 17 the most distinctive thing about De Sable was his huge bald head. It was deep with war scars. Subject 17 was filled with immediate anger when he saw Robert. Malik was the first to speak.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't do it." He said looking at me. "Just sit and watch."

Back down on the ground de sable was pointing at the wall and barking orders at his soldiers. The 2 men walked forward and each put a hand on the wall. A secret panel opened up. De Sable pushed forward and pulled out what was in it. Kadar gasped. It was the Ark. Now subject 17 understood. He was in the Solomon tunnels under the ruins of the Solomon temple. Without thinking He leapt down in front of De Sable and his men.

"YOU!" De Sable roared.

"He's much than up close." Subject 17 thought. As he drew his sword, Robert's guards jumped back. "Ahh! So you're scared of me." Subject 17 shouted at them. "Get back fools!" He continued.

Fools? Fools are one thing we are not!" screamed Robert De Sable as he picked up Subject 17 and threw him across the room.

"No!" Shouted Kadar as Subject 17 flew through the air into an old entrance pillar. The pillar collapsed and blocked the entrance to the room.

"Kill the Assassins! Kill them all!" he heard Robert De Sable yell. Subject 17 fled hoping to avoid the voices of pain and death that echoed through the hall. But there was no escape.


	3. Chapter 2

Desmond Miles

**By Brody Graham**

**Based on a best-selling game by Ubisoft**

Chapter 2: Subject 17 woke up with a sudden jolt again. This time there was no blue visor blocking his face.

"But sir, if we send him in again we could lose control. Just like 16." It was the woman's voice again.

"Lucy. We need to talk"

"Fine!" Lucy responded

Subject 17 opened his eyes just in time to see Lucy and an old man wearing a white lab coat walk into a sealed room. Subject 17 leapt up of the strange 'table' he was lying on and walked into the parallel room. After taking a quick look around, he found an air vent between the two rooms and began listening to Lucy's conversation with the old man.

"Subject 16 became unstable because of you!"

"Now, Now, Lucy, let's not get over ourselves here. We all know that 16 was unstable

1111111


End file.
